


Dare To Dance

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Seduction, Established Desleep, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mortal Roman, Multi, Pre Roceitsleep, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Won’t you come dance with us?” + rosleepceit??
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Dare To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Won’t you come dance with us?” + rosleepceit??

The mortal is so very beautiful. Remy wants to curl up in his big, strong arms and coo at him until his eyes are full of starlight and he stays forever. Dove has expressed a similar desire, focused more on the mortal’s lips and the shine of his smile. He wants to taste that smile until it burns only for them and he stays forever. 

They’re both agreed on keeping him, as it turns out. 

The next time the mortal goes too deep into the trees to set his traps, in search of food as the Autumn strengthens and Winter’s impending dominion starts to hang in the air, they approach. With winter coming they’re growing stronger too, and it takes very little effort to change the route so he ends up lost, drawing up to the glittering pond with a furrowed brow. 

He can tell something is wrong, and he sighs as they watch. Remy slinks between the trees, catlike and grinning in anticipation. Dove shadows him on the opposite side, peering through the bushes as the mortal closes his eyes for a long time, seeming to resign himself to something. “I know you’re here,” he calls, and his voice is just as dreamy as the rest. 

Dove steps out of the trees, flitting along the edge of the shadows, still mostly out of sight unless the mortal has extremely good eyes. It appears he does as he turns to follow the Fae’s progression, expression blank and saying nothing else. 

Unfortunately he ends up with his back turned to Remy, who is delighted by the view of those broad shoulders under his shirt, and who creeps ever closer. “What a pretty thing, all alone out here in the wilderness,” he murmurs. The mortal whips around by Remy is faster, seeming almost to vanish and reappear by Dove’s side, clinging to his partner. “We mean you no harm, handsome.”

“No harm?” The mortal scoffs, turning back to look at them warily, his entire body tense as a bowstring. Dove tosses his head and blinks at him evenly, catching Remy as he dramatically swoons without batting an eyelid. “Forgive me for finding this chase of yours slightly more alarming than enjoyable.”

Dove chuckles, spinning Remy out and gliding closer. He stretches a hand out. “All we want is a dance. Won’t you come dance with us?” He says, and in that moment it is the truth. But Remy grins because he knows that particular truth will change soon, and then they will have their prize. 

“Dance?” Their mortal frowns, moving away from Dove’s hand. Smart man, but he will be theirs in the end either way. Remy slips smoothly into place and the Fae waltz slowly around the clearing. 

“Dance! Just like this, to the sound of the wind and the birds on the air…” Remy says. They have him trapped the moment he goes too long between blinks, entranced by the movement and allowing them to get much closer. 

Dove lets go of Remy and stops in front of the mortal, holding his hand out again. 

And this time the mortal takes it. 

* * *

It would have been over from there had the damned trickster not been wearing an iron ring. Dove recoils with a hiss that breaks the spell, into Remy’s arms, and they pout at the man. He’s freed from his reverie and smirks triumphantly at them both, hefting his bag and walking past confidently towards the clear path that opens up. Remy makes a mournful noise and Dove kisses him to soothe him. “We really did just want to dance,” he calls to the man. 

“Maybe another time. If you ask nicely!” The mortal tosses back with a cheeky grin, walking backwards to reply before he hurries out of their magical clearing and back home. 

The thought is intriguing enough that when they recover from the shock and disappointment, they immediately set to planning how to go about ‘asking nicely’. It requires some serious research, but one day they’re ready. 

But he says no. 

He says no many times over the following year in fact, and the two fae are just about ready to tear their hair out or hide a fairy ring in front of his doorstep, but they’ve grown fond of him and he is kind to them in return. He welcomes them in once when the storm dogs come chasing, heralding Spring, and then in the hearth of his little home he is the one to ask. They dance, nothing like the wild madness of their usual dances but a slow sway to his peculiar music, tucked together with a newfound admiration for their mortal. 

Roman is just glad he no longer has to resist their terribly effective pouting and childish tantrums. Giving in feels like a victory of its own. 


End file.
